true_blood_hbofandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Stackhouse/Season 2
Realizing his potential, the leaders of the Fellowship tell him about the Light of Day Institute, a "Leadership Summit" for the church's most reverent members . After Sookie gives Jason the inheritance from their Uncle Bartlett (which is more than enough to pay for the L.O.D.I. summit) he joins the Fellowship of the Sun church. On the way to the training camp, Jason meets a man named Luke McDonald and the two become friends. Jason quickly becomes the best member. Not only with his show stopping performance in a mock debate but also for his great accuracy with a paintball gun. During a meeting, he reveals his sister's relationship with a vampire and his friendship with Eddie, as well as the emotional stress caused by Drew "René" Marshall to his life. He leaves the meeting, but is followed by Sarah Newlin, the wife of the Church's leader Steve. She explains that she once thought vampires were good too, and she understands how he must feel. As Jason becomes better, Sarah Newlin becomes even more attracted to him, eventually allowing him to sleep in her house and giving him a hand job in the bath tub . Jason and his friend Luke, who is becoming jealous of him, are told to build a giant cross. Luke states it is for making a vampire "meet the sun". Meanwhile, Sookie is captured and thrown in the dungeon, deeply upsetting Sarah. She confides in Jason and the two have sex in the church . The next day, Sookie's real identity is revealed to Steve, and he takes Jason into the woods with his drill sergeant Gabe. He tells Gabe to kill him, but Jason quickly overpowers and defeats the sergeant when he learns that his sister is being held captive. He begins a long walk back to the church. It is after nightfall when Sarah finds him, having been told of his supposed treachery by Steve. She shoots him with a paintball gun She then shoots him in the groin, causing him to fall in pain. When she calls his sister a whore however, he becomes enraged and knocks away Sarah, stealing her vehicle and returning to the L.O.D.I. with paintball gun in hand. At the L.O.D.I., Godric has been freed, but Eric offers himself in his place. Jason bluffs his way into the Church, saying he is a highly trained vampire killer called in for the toughest jobs. He knocks out the guards and continues into the main church, where Steve has a gun to Sookie. Jason shoots the gun out of Steve's hand with his paintball gun, and then shoots Steve in the head, causing him to fall over. The other Dallas vampires then appear and end the standoff. Later at the Dallas vampire nest, Jason receives recognition as a hero. He also apologizes to Bill and Sookie for joining the L.O.D.I.. While at the nest, he sees Luke walk inside and is immediately suspicious. However, Luke pushes him away and into the other room before detonating the bombs strapped to his chest. Jason is not harmed in the explosion, as he was in the kitchen. He is later in his hotel room and sees that Steve (on TV) still has a mark where Jason shot him in the head and that his marriage isn't as strong as it once was. He also helps to comfort his sister. Sookie, Bill, and Jason return to Bon Temps to find the town in chaos. Hearing that Sam and Andy are in trouble, Jason goes to Merlotte's Bar and Grill to help them. He tricks the townsfolk into thinking he is the god they worship and pretends to smite Sam. Sam turns into a fly, scaring the townsfolk along with Jason and Andy. After Sam's escape, Jason and Andy decide to take action against Maryann and, ignoring Sam’s advice that Maryann cannot be stopped with violence, they go to the police station to arm themselves. They advance on the crowd outside Sookie's house with an arsenal of weaponry, but become quickly entranced themselves. After Maryann's death, a distraught Eggs Talley holds Andy Bellefleur at knife-point begging to be arrested. Andy tries to explain that all of his actions were not of his own free will. Jason, seeing the hold-up from afar, does not realize what is happening and shoots Eggs. Jason is afraid after realizing he killed Eggs, but Andy takes his gun, wipes it off and tells Jason to leave and that "he was not here and he didn't see anything." Category:Character Biography